Security Concerns
Log Title: Security Concerns Characters: Circuit Breaker, GB Blackrock Location: Blackrock Industries Date: June 02, 2008 TP: Jem and the Holograms TP Summary: GB Blackrock expresses concern after receiving a message from ex-Cobra Snapdragon. As Logged by GB Blackrock - Monday, June 02, 2008, 9:21 PM ---- Blackrock Industries thumb|G.B. Blackrock of Blackrock Industries Blackrock Industries (NYSE: BRI) is one of the world's largest global energy companies. Headquartered in Houston, Texas, USA and active in more than 180 countries, it is engaged in every aspect of the oil and gas industry, including exploration and production; refining, marketing and transport; chemicals manufacturing and sales; and power generation. ;Contents: * Blackrock Corporate Jet(#1123aem) G.B. Blackrock sends Circuit Breaker a text message: 'Tlk 2 me when you get a chnce.' Circuit Breaker texts back. 'Where are you, at the main building? I'll get there as soon as I can.' G.B. Blackrock texts, 'I'm in my office.' Circuit Breaker slips quietly in through the front doors, looking around and walking towards the elevator in disguise. G.B. Blackrock is at his desk in his office, counting money -- er, going over paperwork. Circuit Breaker slips into the office, smiling and raising her eyebrows a little at the paperwork. "Lots of work getting done?" G.B. Blackrock glances up, and then stands. "Ah! Josie. Yes. Busy day." Circuit Breaker smiles, nodding just a little bit. "I can imagine. Always is, isn't it?" G.B. Blackrock nods. "We have Senate hearings, Decepticon raids, mergers... the works! Circuit Breaker nods and frowns. "Need to be catching the Decepticon raids faster, then.." She sighs. G.B. Blackrock nods. "And, this." He turns his monitor screen around so Josie can see it, and pulls up an email of interest. Circuit Breaker peeks at the monitor, raising her eyebrows softly. ---- From: Snapdragon Date: Thu May 29 15:34:11 2008 Status: Read To : G.B. Blackrock Subject: Urgent Communication and Responce needed Mr. Blackrock. My name is Cindy Arkoma. Perhaps you have heard of me and my corporation - Arkoma Technology. I email you this letter under top encryption channels and hoping that you keep what I am about to say and speak to you under complete wraps. Although, I may be a CEO…I am very unhappy to say that I was once an agent of Cobra. It is a very long story - however I was duped to think that GI Joe murdered my mother...it has come to my attention that this is in no shape or matter true and Cobra was behind the murder. But I digress - currently I am a defected agent staying with GI Joe - in hopes to not only clear my name or my past deeds…but hopefully help them to stop that evil organization. Thanks to the grapevine...some scuttlebutt and well just some common sense - I have put together that you are the backer of the new USO tour. Sir - I EMPLORE you to speak to me about this. I am afraid that Cobra might use this as an attempt to attack and do much harm. I believe they are going to infiltrate this tour and use the songs and the sound equipment to install and build brainwashing equipment via Starlight Studio. Sir - I have come forward with this information with GI Joe and they have done NOTHING about it - furthermore they believe that I am just saying this as some form of a trap. I can assure you sir…this is not a trap...I have the Documents from the meeting and I am willing to both share them to you as much as I did GI Joe. Please…I cannot plead enough here…I must meet with you about this potential heinous act. I realize that if I leave the GI Joe premise that I will be considered possibly a traitor...but this information cannot go through the red tape and take months to be acted on. Please…I beg you to read this letter and hear this warning and speak to me. You may write me back - the encryption file is attached and will come directly to my terminal that GI Joe has allowed me to use. Please Sir…PLEASE respond back to me. Many innocents may die or much worse if nothing is done. I must be apart of the USO tour to not only help you but the civilians and the innocents of this world!!!! ---- Circuit Breaker reads and reads, frowning a little and raising her eyebrows slightly. "That's... interesting..." G.B. Blackrock nods. "I don't know if this person is the real deal. I've met Cindy Arkoma. She struck me in person as kind of a ditz. It's hard to imagine her as some sort of terrorist agent." G.B. Blackrock has his suit jacket off, his sleeves rolled up, and his hair is slightly mussed. Circuit Breaker nods just a little and frowns just a little bit. "Not sure what to think, then." G.B. Blackrock points to the bottom of the screen. "I don't want to download *anything* from an admitted terrorist onto any computer connected to Blackrock's mainframes. Can you set up a remote computer with a kill switch that I can contact this person back without putting of our systems in jeopardy?" Circuit Breaker nods just a little b it at that. "Certainly." G.B. Blackrock nods. "Good. I was also wondering if you'd be willing to oversee security for the USO show I'm organizing. If Cobra or any other terrorists do decide to strike, I'd feel a lot more comfortable knowing you were there to kick ass and burn names into the dirt." Circuit Breaker nods just a little bit at hat. "I can try to, certainly." G.B. Blackrock nods. "Good. I can put you in contact with Starlight Music, or you can just go through me if you'd prefer." Circuit Breaker nods just a little at that. "Probably easier for me if I go through you, really. I'm not the best for dealing directly with a lot of people." G.B. Blackrock smiles at that. GB says, "I'll deal with the schmoozing -- you handle the engineering and kicking evil's ass." Circuit Breaker laughs just a little and nods. "Certainly. I'd be glad to." G.B. Blackrock nods again. "Perfect. I feel better already." He gets up from his desk again, stretching, before pouring himself another Irish coffee. category:2008 category:Logs